DP: The Return of Walker
by Cartoonaddict
Summary: a ticklish extremely ticklish story of when Danny rescues his furry friend Wulf and must join forces with many enemies to defeat Walker, while worrying about the relationship between him and Sam.


It was a nice day in good old Amity Park. Danny and Sam were still in their long-lasting relationship and were walking down the sidewalk to school. Danny was watching a video with Tucker on his PDA, a video about Danny's secret being revealed to the world. Danny didn't mind everyone knowing his secret after he had saved the world from a huge asteroid that was about to obliterate the earth. It was also the happiest day of his life because, not only did he reveal his secret and is relieved he doesn't need to keep hiding all time, but also because it was the day Vlad Plasmius had left Earth forever and he got the girl of his dreams.

Sam was trying to talk to Danny but he was too distracted by the video, saying how great he is. Hot girls would even come up to him every-now-and-then for his autograph. He was so caught up in the fame and glory that he had been forgetting about Sam, which she wasn't too thrilled about.

"Danny? Danny. Danny!" Sam shouted. "What?" he said back. "You know, I'm getting real tired of you always ignoring me like this, and getting caught up with other girls. If we're gonna stay in this relationship, we need to pay attention to each other." She said. But Danny's eyes were right back on the video again. Sam just pouted.

Suddenly, Paulina came up to him. "Hi Inviso- I mean Danny." She said, batting her eyelashes. "Would you like to, oh I don't know, tutor me in Math sometime?" she asked. Danny smiled and answered. "But, I'm no good at Math." Paulina got a flirty face. "I don't care" she said. Danny was about to answer before Sam stepped in. "He's busy, with me, his girlfriend!" Sam growled and showed her the ring on her finger. Paulina looked angry and just walked away.

"Danny!" Sam said. "What?" Danny asked. "You were about to agree to go to Paulina's and flirt with her!" Sam said angrily. "Do you even care about me at all?! Let alone, even know who I am?!?!" Sam growled as she held up the class ring on her finger that Danny had given to her after he had saved the world. "Of course I care about you Sam! It's just that, I've never been this famous before and I'm excited." He responded.

"Just watch out for other girls, I know how easily they can control your mind." Sam said with a smile. Danny smiled back and they walked to school.

They were in class with Mr. Lancer, the oldest, most boring and out of shape teacher on the planet. "What I wouldn't give for a ghost invasion right about now." Danny whispered to Sam. She nodded. Then they got what they had asked for. Danny's ghost sense went off as the little blue wisp had risen out of his mouth. "Uh- Mr. Lancer?" Danny said. "Go ahead Mr. Fenton, do your thing." Mr. Lancer said with a smile on his face. Everyone turned their chairs toward Danny so they could watch him transform into his ghost-form.

He stood up on top of his chair and two big blue rings shot out around his waist out of nowhere as it waved over his arms, legs and his entire body and disappeared, leaving him in his black suit with white gloves, white boots, white hair, green eyes and his white logo on his chest. Everybody cheered as Danny flew up and his legs changed into a ghostly-tail. He flew up towards the ceiling, turned intangible and went through the solid concrete until he was outside in the sky. Students came to the windows of their classrooms and watched Danny as they chanted. "Go Danny! Go Danny! Go Danny!"

Danny looked around but didn't see any ghosts or monsters. Sam and Tucker ran outside with the Fenton Thermos. "Where's the ghost?" Tucker asked. "I don't know." Danny said. "But we'd better look around just to be sure." "You just wanna get outta class." Tucker said. Danny smiled looking a little guilty, knowing that Tucker was right. "And nothing would make me happier." Sam said. "Let's go!" Then they both followed the black and white ghost-boy around town.

"Danny! Come here, I found something!" Sam called. Danny flew down to the ground and saw what Sam had found. It was a HUGE footprint, a print that looked familiar. Danny thought. "There's something familiar about this mark but I can't quite put my finger on it." He said. "Then let me put your finger on it." Tucker said. Tucker pointed to a park bench, it looked like something was underneath it. They had walked over to the bench and looked under it. There was a big ball of black fur with a green torn up shirt and a long black tail. Danny tapped it with his finger.

The big ball of fur then suddenly had two black hairy arms shoot outta nowhere with long, green claws out of each one of them. One of them reached back and tore up Danny's arm. "AAAAAAAAH!" Danny shouted with pain. The wrist of his glove and the end of his sleeve had been torn off and saw that his arm had three scratches on it that were bleeding fast, staining with glove and sleeve with green and red blood. Danny held it tightly with tears in his eyes. He turned to his side, which wasn't a good idea because the other hand with claws came back and scratched up Danny's shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Danny shouted louder with even more pain. The black part of his suit that was covering his shoulder blade had been torn off and were being stained with green and red blood as well, also leaving three bloody scratches. Danny had tears running down his face from the pain.

Danny then quickly shot a ghost ray out of his hand at the big black ball of fur. It wailed with pain and it's head shot up from behind his back. It was Wulf! Danny's long-lost ferocious friend that had helped the three escape from Walker twice!

Danny stopped with the ghost ray. "Wulf?!" They all said. Wulf recognized those voices, he turned around and saw Danny, Sam and Tucker. He also saw Danny's rapidly bleeding arm, and shoulder, which Danny was still holding, getting blood on the hand of his other white glove. Wulf licked Danny's face, he was happy to see him. He then realized that Wulf's hands, claws, and arms were torn up too. Patches of fur were missing and there were cuts and bruises everywhere. Then Wulf picked up Danny's arm without touching the cuts. Danny still had tears in his eyes from the pain.

"Mi am sorry I hurt via brako." Wulf spoke in Esperonto. Wulf was apologizing. Danny, Sam and Tucker all knew what it meant though. "It's okay Wulf, you didn't mean it, but what are you doing here, again?" Danny asked. "Walker estas hunting por ni denove." Wulf had said that Walker was back and still hunting for them.

"AH! Can't he just let things go for once?!" Sam said in frustration. "What does he still need us for? When will he realize he cannot beat me?" Danny asked. "UGH!" Danny's arm and shoulder was still in pain though. He talked through his gritted teeth. "C'mon lets go back to Fenton Works and heal these wounds. You can explain there." Danny said to Wulf as the big hairy beast nodded.

They had gone back to Fenton Works where Maddie, Danny's mom was wrapping Danny's arm in bandages. And putting medicine on the scratches on his shoulder, which had stung a little bit, but Danny was used to it. Then Jack, Danny's dad, was doing the same for Wulf. "So uh- Wulf, who were you trying to escape again." Asked Maddie. "Quo estas Walker." Wulf answered. She looked confused, for she didn't know Esperonto. She turned to Danny. "Walker" he said. "He's a ghost that imprisoned me and all the other ghosts of the ghost-zone and has been hunting me ever since I got free. Wulf was another victim of Walker, he sent Wulf to get me before until Wulf turned out to like me after I had saved him." Wulf nodded.

"But how did you get so torn up this time?" Danny asked. Wulf explained that Walker had more and more goons that were animal-like ghosts like him. They were too powerful to stop on his own and he had to abandon the fight. That's why he was hiding under a park bench, to stay clear of them, when he felt Danny tap him, he thought it was one of his goons and tried to defend himself.

"I see. Well, we have to stop Walker……..again." Danny said. Maddie took an X-ray of Danny's arm, just to make sure if it was broken or not, it was. "You can't go and fight powerful ghosts in your condition." Maddie said. "If those monsters were too much for Wulf to handle, how do you expect to?" Jack said. "Because we have you guys this time. I'll give Tucker and Sam some wrist-rays and other weapons, you two can have the same, and Wulf can fight with his strength and powers, as will I." Danny explained.

"But Danny, what about your arm, you couldn't defeat a ghost with one hand behind your back before, and this time you can't even use it at all!" Sam explained. "Doesn't matter, Walker needs to be stopped with every little bit of power that can be used." Danny said, refusing to back out of the fight. Maddie looked at Jack with a face that was unsure what to do. Let Danny fight even though he has a broken arm, or refuse to let him go and take a chance of having Walker invade the entire town. Jack was unsure too.

Danny looked at them, waiting for their decision. "Okay Danny, we'll let you fight, but if your arm gets hurt even worse, or anything else gets hurt bad, then you have to give up ghost fighting until they're healed." Maddie said. Danny then looked angry at them. "What?! Somebody has to protect this town, even if I am in a bad condition." Danny said. "I'm sorry Danny, but we're worried about YOU right now!" Maddie said back. Danny thought for a while about what would happen if he had to give up ghost fighting because of his condition. He did not like it one bit. But that only made him want to fight more.

"Okay, it's settled, we'll head out to the woods and look for Walker's goons tonight!" Danny said. Sam, Tucker, Jack and Maddie got prepared. They dressed in camouflage, had thick leather boots with small ghost weapons tucked inside, wrist rays, Ecto-inialaters, and freeze rays. They even called Valerie to see if she could help them. She said yes and flew there in a second on her black and red hovercraft. She was in her fancy black and red suit with weapons built inside of the wrists.

"Danny! What happened to your arm?! What happened to your shoulder?!" she asked in a concerned voice. "Long story, just fight with us! Fight off a bunch of animal-like ghosts in the woods. Oh and by the way this is Wulf, he is on our side." Danny said as he introduced the big hairy ghoul to Valerie. She waved nonchalantly at him, Wulf just looked at her with his big hairy face.

Later that night, Wulf was leading them to where Walker's goons had attacked him. Tucker, Sam, Maddie, Jack and Valerie all tried to stay hidden, so if they saw a goon, they could catch them by surprise. Suddenly, Wulf stopped and raised his head, listening to the wind. Wulf's face then got surprised and he suddenly pushed Danny out of the way when a big blue creature had jumped from a tree and tried to attack Danny. Danny was on the ground looking up at the big blue creature, it looked like some sort of ghost-cougar. It had big muscles, large teeth and big red eyes.

The creature stood over Danny. Danny lifted his free hand and was charging up a ghost ray as his hand started to glow, but the big cat-like creature was too fast. He had punched Danny and knocked the wind right out of him. Danny was flying backwards and smacked into the ground. He got on his hand and knees and coughed. He gasped, trying to catch his breath. The cougar jumped behind him and Danny was faster this time. He got up, still gasping and charged the ghost ray in his hand again and blasted right at the creature, sending him flying back towards Valerie.

Valerie had her own thermos and captured the creature with it. Everybody ran to Danny who had collapsed to his hand and knees again. "Danny! Are you alright?! Oh, my baby!" Maddie said as she picked him up and hugged him. Danny felt a little embarrassed by this, especially since it was happening in front of everyone. "uh- ahem" he coughed. Maddie then realized what that meant and got up. "You cannot fight Danny, you're in terrible condition!" Sam said. "I'm okay! Let's just move on!" Danny said. Sam was getting pretty annoyed by this, still not listening to her, but she went with it anyway.

The Danny flew up into the sky so he could see if anything was coming toward his friends and family. That's when he saw Walker, he was in the sky too, right in front of him. "I see you've met one of my little helpers ghost-punk" Walker said. "Ready to pay the bill and spend the rest of your miserable life in my prison?" he asked. Danny held up the thermos. "Are you?" he asked. Walker saw it and whistled for one of his goons.

Suddenly, a big green fish-like creature flew up behind Danny, catching him by surprise. The creature grabbed Danny restraining his arms and holding him by the throat. He knocked the thermos right out of his hands. "Foolish of you to come out and look for me and my crew with those bad-lookin' wounds of yours." said Walker looking at the scars on Danny shoulder and bandages on Danny's wrist. Danny struggled to get out of the ghoul's grip but it was pretty tough. "What do you want?" Danny asked Walker.

"What I've been wanting all along, to have you, Wulf and that little black, dark girl you seem to like, all in my prison. In the ghost-zone, forever." Walker answered. "And now that I have you, in a weak condition, there's nowhere to run." Danny looked a little scared. Then he had the idea to call Wulf. "WULF!! WULF HELP!" He called. But nobody came. "Looking for your furry friend are you?" said Walker. "I believe I already have him. Right here." And Walker turned and showed Danny that Wulf was tied up and unconscious in a floating containment unit. Danny gasped. "Wulf……….. is he…?" Danny struggled to find the right words. "Dead? No. He's just been knocked out from my other minions. And you get to join him in prison."

Danny called again. "SAM, TUCKER, VALERIE!!!!" Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound. Danny looked down and saw Valerie, Sam and Tucker all on the hover-craft. Sam shot at the fish-like creature and made him release his grip on Danny. Tucker then shot at Walker, sending him flying backwards. Valerie then shot a satellite laser at the containment unit keeping Wulf locked up. Once the beams hit it, it disappeared. Danny picked him up with his one arm and flew down to the ground where he set him down gently. Danny shot a little ghost ray out of his finger at the ties keeping Wulf's hands restrained. They disappeared too.

They all made it back to Fenton Works safely. Jack and Maddie put Wulf on a metal table and ran a few tests. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Danny sat on the couch and waited. "Danny! That was totally irresponsible!" Jazz nagged. "You were almost killed!" Danny responded. "I'm a ghost, Jazz." "Well, you were almost imprisoned in the hands of Walker………again!" She nagged some more. Danny looked at the bandages on his wrist where there were little stains of blood where it had bled through. He realized she was right. "Danny, you have got to listen to someone besides yourself for once, like me for example. You haven't listened to a single word I've said since we left for school!" Sam said. "But-Walker. He's got to be stopped." Danny said back to Sam. "Valerie can take your place, she's a 9th degree black belt, highly skilled and has like 30 ghost weapons with her at all times." Sam said.

"And then I can take Valerie's spot!" Jazz said. Tucker and Sam looked at each other. They know that Jazz isn't a good ghost-hunter. Jazz looked at their faces, she basically read their mind. She pouted. "Fine, I'll stay here with Danny." She said. Sam tried to cheer her up though. "Don't worry Jazz, you've got the most important job of all, and that's to keep Danny safe." Sam explained. "If any ghosts come near the house at all, call us on the Fenton Phones. We'll all have a Fenton Phone with us." Jazz DID feel better. "Okay!" she agreed.

Danny, who hadn't come out of his ghost-form since school, on the other-hand, didn't like the idea of his friends and family going out to hunt ghosts without him. "What if they're in danger? What if Walker captures them? What will I do? How will I know?" Danny thought. These questions raced through his mind. But Sam kept telling him, it's going to be alright.

Jack and Maddie were still running tests over Wulf. Everybody crowded around. Suddenly, Wulf's eyes began to blink open. Everything was blurry at first but then it became clear. He found that his hands and legs were strapped to the table. He struggled to get free, he didn't like to be restrained. "Look! He's awake!" Tucker shouted. Wulf still struggled to get out and mumbling Esperanto. Danny came over to comfort him.

Danny came beside Wulf on the table. "It's okay Wulf. My parents are only doing minor tests on you to make sure you're alright." He explained. Wulf looked at him. "Are ni sekura de Walker's goons?" he muttered. Danny nodded. Wulf had asked if they're away from Walker's goons. Wulf then agreed to cooperate. He just lay on the table, sitting still when he became bored and tired and fell asleep.

Everybody else fell asleep too. Maddie and Jack have been doing tests for hours. Danny awoke in the middle of the night. Danny rubbed his eyes and looked to see Wulf was awake and tired. Jack and Maddie had fallen asleep while doing tests. Jack was asleep at the computer while Maddie was asleep in the guest room. Danny stood beside Wulf.

Wulf looked tired. "Hey buddy, how would you like to get up and stretch your legs a little?" Danny asked. Wulf nodded very fast. Danny released his hands and legs. Wulf got up off the table and stretched his arms, legs, neck and back. "But you have to be back on that table by the time my parents wake up." Danny said. Wulf didn't like that idea. That's when he raced out of the room and upstairs. "Wulf! Wait!" Danny shouted.

But Wulf raced on, he ran outside and down the street. Danny came out and looked around for him. He then saw him running down the street and flew after him. Wulf saw Danny as he turned his head. Wulf ran right into the woods. "Sam was right, ferocious, yes, smart, not so much." Danny flew overhead to see if he could find Wulf. Then his ghost sense went off. "Oh no!" Danny said. He turned invisible and flew around to see if it was Wulf that was the ghost. He then saw a giant red bull-like ghost jump out at him. Danny flew out of the way just in time. "I don't understand. He shouldn't be able to see me. Wait, of course, they're animals, they can still smell me." Danny said to himself. He then turned visible again. This time there was another ghost that caught Danny by surprise. It was a big yellow gator-like ghost that came up to Danny and scraped his back with his sharp claws. "AAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!" Danny yelled with pain. Tears in his eyes again. He could feel the blood running down his back. "For the record, that's the 3rd time I've been scratched up today!" Danny said. Then the red bull-like ghost also came up and caught Danny by surprise. The ghoul came up behind him and punched him really hard.

Danny was sent hurtling towards the ground until he hit it so hard that there was a big crater right where he was laying. He struggled to get up, shaking terribly from being so weak. He then collapsed, he didn't have the energy to get up, he was so badly hurt. He decided to throw dirt over himself so the animal ghosts couldn't see him or smell him as good. Then he just fell unconscious right there.

He awoke a few hours later with such a headache. He found himself laying on the metal table, arms and legs strapped down as Wulf's were earlier. He looked to see Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Maddie and Jack, all looking at him angrily. "Danny!!! What do you think you were doing out there?!?!?!?!" Sam asked. Danny started "I-" but Sam interrupted. "Did you think you could handle all those ghosts on your own?!?! Did you think it would make you more famous?!?!?! Was it worth nearly losing your life again after you promised to stay here?!?!" Sam yelled angrily. "Now hang on a minute!!!" Danny yelled, still a little weak from the beating he's taken. "I would never think to do stuff like that!!!! And I didn't even mean to face those ghosts or sneak out!!!! I was chasing Wulf after he got free!!!!!" Danny explained.

"Really? How did he get free hm?!" Jazz asked in an angry voice. Danny then realized it WAS his fault. "I-uh let him go?" he said feeling a little guilty. "Well, why on Earth did you do that?! We weren't finished testing on him and we injected him with a kind of medicine that has crazy side effects!!! He could be wondering through the woods trying to find out who he is by now!" Maddie shouted.

Danny then looked scared about that part. He then got angry at his mom again. "I just thought he needed to stretch was all and he just took off." Danny explained.

"Well, anyway we saw the scrapes on your back and put a different kind of medicine on it. One that will sting pretty bad in the next 3 minutes." Valerie said with a smile. "Swell." Danny said sarcastically.

Sam came over by Danny's side. She was holding her arm and had a sad look on her face. Then she took a deep breath and put the class ring on his chest. "I'm sorry Danny." She said with a mournful look on her face, tears in her eyes. "Sam?" Danny said hoping that she wasn't breaking up with him. He was dead wrong. "I wish it could continue but, you…………you just don't listen." Sam said and she walked out of the room. "Sam?! Sam…..no." Danny said with a terribly sad look on his face. But Sam just continued to walk out.

Danny couldn't believe it, the first girlfriend he ever had was breaking up with him. Danny struggled to get free of the straps but couldn't, they were ghost-proof. He wanted to chase after Sam and apologize. Tucker came by his side and put his hand on his shoulder, to comfort him. Danny continued to struggle anyway.

Valerie looked at her watch. "By the way Danny, it's been 3 minutes." She said. Danny then remembered what she had said about the medicine they put on his back. He looked surprised. He then felt a hot, stinging pain on the scrapes of his back. The pain grew and grew and grew. "AAAAAH!" he shouted. Tucker, Jazz and Valerie couldn't help but laugh at that. "Looks like he's not as tough as we thought!" Tucker laughed. "AAAAH! SHUT UP TUCKER!" Danny shouted angrily at him.

Maddie and Jack continued to run tests on Danny this time to make sure that HE is okay. Danny just lay there, thinking about Sam, he had a couple tears in his eyes. "I can't believe Sam broke up with me. And after all the good times we had together." Danny said to his mom. "Well, you didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. That's very important in a relationship." Maddie answered. Danny thought some more about how happy they were together. He didn't feel like talking anymore. He just sat still for the rest of the tests.

"You're not going to inject ME with that medicine are you?! Danny asked remembering the medicine they injected Wulf with. "Oh of course not Danny!" Maddie said pretending to act sweet when she was still furious with him. Then she stopped pretending and looked at him with an annoyed face. "You already never listen to anyone besides yourself!" Danny looked sad again, still wishing that all of this never happened.

It was the middle of the night and Maddie was still awake as Jack was not. Danny looked at his mom. "How much longer is this going to take?" he asked. Maddie didn't answer, she was desperately tired as everyone else was asleep. Maddie finished up with the last of the tests and fell asleep in the guest room. "Uh, mom?" Danny asked, still restrained to the table. He realized he's going to be sleeping like that tonight. Then he just fell asleep.

He then woke up to see he was still strapped to the table. He saw everyone still there, except Sam. "Tucker?" Danny called. Tucker looked at him. "Tucker, can you let me go now?" he asked. "Sorry Danny, but your parents said that you can't be trusted, you need to stay here while we fight Walker." Tucker answered. Danny then got scared. He didn't want his family and friends to go out and fight off Walker and his goons, it was too dangerous. Danny still tried to talk them out of it, but they would ignore him just like he did them. All Danny could do, was hope.

Danny asked that instead of strapping him down to a table like that, he could just fix the ghost shield to make so humans and ghosts couldn't get through and set it in reverse, but they said there was no time. He had to stay right there, but he was relieved that at least his sister would stay around, but then he realized he would have to listen to her talk and talk and talk. He'd usually doze off. But this time Jazz said that all she was focused on was him and how she's going to protect him.

The hours passed by as Jazz still standing guard was getting sleepy. Danny was still wide awake waiting for his family and friends to return. He was so worried about them, sweat was running down his face. He kept thinking that they were dead by now and kept yelling at Jazz to let him free. Jazz still refused.

Suddenly, there were a bunch of his enemies coming in, phasing through the walls. Skulker, The Box Ghost, Sidney Poindexter, Ember McLain, The Lunch Lady, Kitty, Johnny 13, Johnny 13's Shadow, Desiree and Technus. Jazz saw them and got a little scared, she didn't expect this many ghosts to show up at once. She still blasted at Skulker, The Box Ghost and Poindexter and hit them all.

"STOP!" Ember shouted. Jazz paused to hear what she had to say. "We're not here to beat on the ghost punk!" Ember said. Jazz, still holding the weapon at them, was a little surprised by that. "Let me explain." Skulker said, phasing back through the wall. "Walker has his minions out not only to destroy you, but all of us!" Danny looked at them angrily, he didn't believe them for one second. "Yeah right!" he shouted.

"His minions have done damage to us as well, Whelp!" Skulker shouted right back. He showed him his arm, the wires have been yanked out and the metal dented. Ember's guitar was ruined, strings broken, hair messed up, face covered in dirt. Technus's mullet had hair missing. Johnny's shadow, weak, Johnny's bike trashed and clothes torn. Kitty's clothes torn and hair messed up. Box Ghost's hat torn, clothes covered in dirt. Lunch Lady's hair messed up, clothes torn up and covered with dirt. Poindexter's shoes scuffed, clothes torn, glasses broken. And Desiree, weak, arms with bruises and face covered in dirt as well.

Danny then realized they were telling the truth. "Well, what do you want from us?" he asked. "I can't fight them either." Danny said showing them his arm, trying to roll over as much as he could to show the bloody scrapes on his back and shoulder. "Ooooh." They all exclaimed, staring at the marks. Even THEY weren't THAT hurt. "And my family is already out there trying to fight them." Danny explained. "They're dead." Ember predicted. Danny thought. "_Wait a minute, if these guys couldn't handle those ghosts, then my family IS doomed!!!!"_ Danny told Jazz to let him go.

Jazz realized that her family was doomed too. But she swore she wouldn't let Danny go. She didn't know what to do. "JAZZ! LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO SAVE MOM AND DAD!" Danny yelled at her. Jazz was so confused. "Oh for cryin' out loud!" Skulker said. Then he came over and let Danny loose. Danny then shot up into the air. "Guys, we have to go out there and try and fight those goons off! They've got my family and friends!" Danny explained. "Why should we care?" Poindexter pointed out. "Just come on! We can probably still fight them off! We got more allies!" Danny explained.

Skulker thought. "Okay ghost brat! We'll help you save your family, on one condition." "Anything!" Danny answered. "You have to come up with a way to trash that freak." Skulker said with an evil smile. Danny smiled back and nodded.

"Hold on Danny!" Jazz interrupted. "You cannot still fight them off after the damage he's already caused you all!" "Jazz, forget about that! We're the only ones who can help Mom, Dad, Valerie, Sam and Tucker. We've got no choice!" Danny answered. Jazz looked at him with the face that said "Be careful".

Danny and everyone else then phased out of there and went to look for Walker and his goons. They all flew over head to look around until they noticed flashes of light in the distance. They all quickly turned invisible and flew over there. Everybody else ducked behind the trees while Danny looked over them to see his family and friends fighting with the goons. They all looked exhausted and their clothes were torn and covered in sweat.

Danny looked and noticed Sam was in the bushes, unconscious and away from the fight. "Sam!" He whispered. Danny flew down to the Goth girl he loved and cared for. He grabbed her and turned her invisible too. He flew her a little farther away from the fight, turned them both visible again and laid her down gently. "Sam?" he said again. She suddenly started to blink her eyes open to see the green-eyed-one staring down at her. She seemed to feel pretty weak for she couldn't get up. But she still smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Danny…. I….I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. "No Sam, it was my fault, I should've listen to you all along." He said back to her. "No, I mean……I'm sorry for this." She said and she grabbed his broken arm tightly and threw him to the side. A goon was coming to them and shot a ghost ray right at Danny the second Sam threw him out of the way and the ray hit her instead. Danny's arm had really hurt from that but he wasn't concerned of that right now. He saw the whole thing. "SAM! NO!" He shouted. She was left unconscious again, she was bleeding around the chest area and the ghostly animal just stood there.

Danny then grabbed the Fenton Thermos and captured the ghoul. He rushed over to Sam with tears in his eyes. "Sam?! Sam?! Are you okay?!" he asked with great concern. Sam didn't open her eyes but still shook rapidly when trying to get up. "D-d-Danny………I truly am sorry……f-for everything." She answered. Danny was crying so hard as he saw the blood seep through her clothes. He picked her up and quickly flew her to a hospital, where they took her in and studied her. He didn't have time to stay though. He had to get back to his fight. He flew back to where to fight was happening.

Then he flew over to the tree where he and the other ghosts were hiding behind before. He saw that they were down there too, fighting with the ghouls. Danny flew down there and kicked an orange pig-like ghost animal in the gut. The ghoul fell to the ground and Danny captured him in the Fenton Thermos. Danny saw the red bull-like ghoul he saw earlier and quickly captured him in the Thermos as well. He looked and saw his parents fighting another ghoul he saw earlier, the blue cougar and captured that one too. He looked again and saw Skulker, Ember and Poindexter fighting a green fish-like ghoul and made sure he captured that one instead of them.

Suddenly a ghost ray shot out at Danny. The ray of the yellow gator-like ghoul he saw earlier. He quickly pulled out the thermos but it smacked it right out of Danny's hand. The ghost then raised his hand and pulled out it's claws, ready to scrape Danny again. But Valerie came up behind it and captured the ghoul in her own thermos. Danny got up and picked up his thermos. And by himself, he flew off to find Walker.

He looked all around when suddenly a fist came out and punched Danny right in the gut. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Walker. Walker charged down at Danny really fast to punch him again but Danny was quicker this time. He dodged the fist and shot an ice ray at Walker. It froze him, but Walker was too strong and broke the ice around him. Danny shot another ice ray at him and froze him again, but it didn't make a difference, Walker still broke out of it. Walker then shot a ball of ghost energy out of his hand at Danny, hitting him and sending him flying in the other direction.

"You're really off your game Ghost Punk. Goodbye." Walker said and charged a bigger energy ball in his hand. Danny closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. Suddenly, they heard a howl and Wulf stood right there next to them. "Wulf?!" Danny and Walker said together. Wulf growled and took out his razor-sharp claws and scratched up Walker and his clothes. Walker fell to the ground and Danny quickly then captured him in the thermos.

Wulf licked Danny's face and growled some more as he took off for Walker's other goons. Danny shook rapidly for he was so weak to get up and follow Wulf. Danny was much too weak, he just lay there and slowly fell more and more unconscious. Until he completely blacked out.

Danny woke up later on and found himself on the table again with everyone looking down at him…….again, including the ghosts of the ghost-zone and Wulf. "Oh come on!" he said when he couldn't move his arms and legs. He was aching all over. Sam came over to him smiling. "Sam! Your chest. You're ok!" Danny said with hope returning to his eyes. "That was really brave of you Danny. Now I understand why you didn't listen to me. You wanted to protect us all this time." She said. Danny smiled back at her.

Sam let Danny free of the table and she hugged him really tight. It hurt to have her do this but Danny didn't care, he hugged her back. They both looked at each other. "Does this mean we can continue our relationship?" Danny asked. Sam looked at him, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be sad again but what's the point of having a relationship if he won't listen to her? Sam thought and thought and thought but she couldn't decide.

She'll always be his friend and she'll always be there for him but she was so confused. She went to the couch and sat down and Danny came over. She was looking down and Danny got on one knee and tilted her head. He then looked into her eyes and kissed her. Sam didn't pull away but she got up and hugged him as they kissed.

Sam then pulled away and looked into his eyes as he did to her. Sam nodded. "Yes, we can." She said. Danny got out the class ring Sam had given back to him and slipped it on her finger. Sam had tears in her eyes again as she did when Danny had saved the Earth from the asteroid.

Skulker then spoke up. "Alright enough with the mushy stuff. You still owe us ghost-child. Remember our deal?" Danny looked at him and nodded. Skulker got an evil smile on his face as did Danny. "I've got the perfect thing." Danny said.

Later on, Danny and the other ghosts tied up Walker and sent him into the ghost-zone. Walker struggled. "That's it?! That's all you're gonna do, send me back to the Ghost-zone?" Walker said. But Danny had made peace with Walker's goons and had a little surprise for him. Walker was sent flying back to his goons and they started to scrape up his suit and beat on him as hard as they could.

A few hours later, Danny's arm and wounds was still hurting and the three of them were walking to school. Suddenly Danny's ghost-sense went off. He changed into his costume and looked to see the ghosts of the ghost-zone he had helped. "We just wanted to thank you for getting rid of Walker, Ghost-brat!" Ember said. Desiree then spoke up with some revealing news. "Oh and I overheard you and the Techno-geek talking about everything that happened and I totally disagree, I don't think the gloomy chick in black is that stubborn!" Sam looked at Danny angrily. Danny smiled nervously as Sam backed him up into a corner growling.

"Stubborn?! You think I'm stubborn?!" she shouted. "Now, Sam, be reasonable! You have to admit you can get angry at some of the little things in life!" he said feeling a little scared. Sam then had an evil smile on her face. "You're right Danny. I do get angry at a few dumb things in life and I need to handle them in another way" Sam said. Danny got a little uncomfortable. He didn't know what she was going to do.

Sam the started walking again as did Tucker. Danny was left behind a little ways because he was a little confused. What with his arm and wounds all around his body, he was scared to get hurt again. But he decided to let that slip his mind and he changed back into his human form. He then caught up with Tucker and Sam as they all walked to school together.

It was second-period and Danny, Tucker and Sam were in P.E. together. They were all in their Casper High gym clothes as the teacher took roll-call. After that everyone was doing fitness tests, running, pull-ups, and pushups. "Mansion, You're up for the pull-up bar. You have to do at least 5 to pass." Ms. Tetslaff said. Sam walked up to the bar and very easily did 5 pull-ups. She was in good shape since all she eats are fruits and vegetables. Ms. Tetslaff called Valerie Grey to do them next, she did 5 easy pull-ups too. All that ghost hunting has kept her fit.

"Okay, next up is Fenton!" She called. But then she saw his arm was in a cast. "Very funny Fenton, faking a broken arm to get out of doing pull-ups!" She yelled at him angrily. Danny thought this was unbelievable. "What?! This isn't fake, my arm is actually broken!" He said. The teacher just pointed to the pull-up bar. "Just do your pull-ups! The sooner you start, the sooner we get outta here!" Ms. Tetslaff shouted. Danny was angry. He couldn't believe how stupid his gym teacher was.

Tucker, Sam and Valerie all stepped in to defend him. "It's true Ms. Tetslaff! He broke it the other day when he was fighting ghosts!" Sam said. "How do you know?" the teacher asked. "Hel-lo we're his best friends. We fight ghosts with him, we capture ghosts with him." Tucker said. "Danny's too sweet to fake something like that, Ms. Tetslaff! What do we have to do to prove this to you?" Valerie asked. "Well, he couldn't have ONLY broken his arm, are there any other wounds?" She asked. Danny nodded. "Yeah, I've also got a lot of scrapes and scratches on my arms, shoulder and my back." Danny said. He showed her his wrist, his back and the back of his shoulders. They were scrapes everywhere.

"Alright Fenton, you're off the hook this time. I'll just excuse you from a couple work-outs you're not capable of doing." Ms. Tetslaff said. Then she just walked away to check on the other students. "Whew. That was close." Sam said. They all suddenly heard the whistle blow. "Foley! 5 pull-ups now!" Ms. Tetslaff ordered and Tucker ran over to the pull-up bar.

Danny looked back at Sam who smiled evilly at him again. "Sam, what are you going to do?" Danny said nervously. Sam just started walking to the running track. Danny chased after her. "You had your chance to get me back, with Ms. Tetslaff, what are you planning?" Danny said as he stopped her from running.

She turned her head to Danny with an evil look on her face. "I know your secret Danny." She said quietly. Danny looked at her with a really confused face. "What secret? I don't have a secret. At least not anymore." He told her. "Not that secret, Danny. Another secret." Sam replied. "Sam, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" He shouted angrily. Sam just took off running on the track again, leaving Danny behind. He was so confused. He didn't think he had anymore secrets.

Danny thought for a minute to see if he could come up with something about him that Sam might consider a secret. He DID have another secret, but not one that Sam should know. But that was all Danny could come up with and now he was scared. What if she found out about it?

Danny continued his school day with Tucker and Sam. Sam was still giving Danny the evil smile. And he got more and more nervous by the minute. The school bell rang and it was the end of the day. Sam got up and walked over to Danny. "Hey Danny, you wanna come over to my place tomorrow night?" She asked. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I may have some……..some test to study for…or something." Danny said, trying to get out of the subject. "Great, we can study together then." Sam said. But before Danny could say anything else, Sam walked out of the classroom and headed home. Danny wasn't so sure about this, but he didn't want to have to lie to his girlfriend again.

Danny spent the rest of his night thinking about what Sam was going to do. He was a little scared and he didn't want to go over to Sam's house alone. He decided to bring Tucker along tomorrow.

It was the beginning of the day and Danny couldn't find Tucker anywhere. But he saw Sam headed his way. "Sam, have you seen Tucker anywhere? I wanted to bring him with us to your house." Danny asked. "Tucker isn't here today, he got the flu and had to stay home." Sam answered. Danny knew Sam had something to do with it. Apparently she didn't want him to bring anyone else with him.

"Well, I'm sorry then, I can't go to your house tonight." Danny said. Sam wasn't going to let him get away that easily. "Why?" she asked. "B-bec-cause, I-I-I….. uh……I…..w-wanted to….to spend some…..quality time with Jazz!" He lied. "Danny I know you're lying to me! Why would you lie to me when all I want to do is have you over for a while?!" she asked trying to sound sad. Danny thought and realized he had no choice but to go to her house. "Alright, alright I'll be there." He said as Sam's face lightened up and she walked to her next class happily. "_I just know I'm gonna regret this._" Danny thought.

It was the end of the school day and Sam and Danny were walking down to the Mansion's house. Sam still had an evil smile on her face the entire way there and Danny was really uncomfortable. They had finally arrived and Danny saw that Sam's parents were gone. A note on the fridge said that they went down to the market. "What's wrong Danny? You seem tense." Sam asked trying to act surprised. "I just want to study today is all." Danny said nervously. "Don't worry, we will." Sam said.

Danny and Sam went upstairs to her room and got their books out. They started reading and covering stuff they went over in class when suddenly the power went out. This didn't make Danny feel any better. Danny heard Sam get up, for he couldn't see a thing. "Don't worry Danny, I know a place in the house where we can still study." She said. She helped Danny up and he changed into Danny Phantom as he lit up the room with ecto-energy. Sam lead him upstairs to the attic, where it was even darker.

"Sam, I don't see how this is any bet- UGH!" He shouted as Sam pushed him onto what felt like a thin metal table. His arms and legs were spread out when he landed on it and two ghost-proof cuffs restrained them. "Sam?! What are you doing?!" Danny shouted angrily. He couldn't see anything since Sam pushed him and he stopped with the ecto-energy. She then turned on the lights. "Wait, I thought the power went out." Danny said. "Nope, I had Tucker short out the electricity. "What?! Why?! I thought you said Tucker was sick!" Danny asked in a concerned tone. "Tucker isn't sick Danny. He may have helped me, but just between us, I promised him the new Portable Handheldzilian, which was for like $800 so he just took it and didn't bother asking. " Sam said with the evil smile returning to her face. Danny was really scared now. Sam DID know the other secret he thought about earlier. "What-what- what are you gonna do to me?!" he asked just to be sure.

But Sam just walked up to his side holding up a big, red feather. Danny knew now that he was already sure, and he didn't like it one bit. Danny's eyes widened when he saw it and struggled more to get free, but it was no use. "Relax Danny, I just wanna have a little boyfriend girlfriend fun." Sam said acting sweet and mysterious. "But-But……."Danny struggled to find the right words. He was so scared he could barely talk. "But……uh can't we just….um…have fun…in another way?!" he asked hoping she would agree. "Hmmm let me thi-NO!" She shouted. "This is what you get for calling me stubborn, now you'll see just how stubborn I can really be." Sam said.

Danny was shaking at the idea of what she was about to do to him. But Sam just came over to the table where Danny was strapped down and sat next to him, looking down at his bright, green eyes. She thought he looked cute when he was scared, so she gave him a cute smile. But Danny just looked up at her, eyes wide and shaking with fear.

Then Danny saw Sam bring the feather down to his body. All she did was poke his side with the feather and Danny's left eye twitched a little bit. Sam thought in her head "_This is gonna be fun._" She started to stroke the feather slowly up and down his side. Danny closed his eyes and gritted his teeth a little bit, trying not to laugh. Sam started stroking the feather a little more upward to his ribs and down more to his waist where his white belt was. Danny struggled more, trying his best to hold in the laughter.

She stroked some more up and down from his ribs to his waist as Danny tried harder and harder to resist laughing madly. But then Sam started stroking a little faster, she couldn't wait to hear Danny's laugh. Sam thought it would be so cute. Danny watched in horror as he saw the long, red feather stroking up and down his waist and ribs. Sam started stroking faster and faster. Danny closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth more and more. He was struggling some more to get out of the cuffs, locking him down to the table, but that only made the tickling worse.

But then, Sam had another idea. She thought what Jazz would do to get Danny to laugh when she tickled him. She then had an idea and tried it out. While she started to stroke his stomach Danny was shaking and clenching his teeth together, even though Sam could see he was about to burst, as she saw the corners of his mouth twitching upward, she tried her idea anyway. "Hey Danny, you're actually being real strong right now. I would never be able to handle being_ tickled_ like this. All that tickling _tortures_ me Danny. does it torture _you_? All this _tickling_, trying _hard not to laugh when you know you really want to._" Sam teased.

The corners of his mouth started twitching upward even more and he shook even more. Sam decided to break the ice. She stroked his stomach really fast with the feather and even tickled it with her free hand. "Tickle tickle tickle Danny! Tickle tickle tickle!" Danny suddenly burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SAM! STOHAHAHAHAHAP! DO-DOHON'T SAY THAHAHAHAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny was laughing so hard. He hated this very much. But it brought a lot of joy to Sam. She loved to see her boyfriend be tortured in this sort of way. Danny could barely breathe so Sam stopped to let him catch his breath. "Ok……ok….you got……your revenge…..now…….now let me…….let me go!" He said gasping for air. Sam refused, even though she saw the sweat drops on his forehead, meaning that was already exhausted, but that only made her want to continue.

"Well, we found out how sensitive your stomach is……….. what about your underarms?" Sam asked hold the feather to his armpit. Danny looked at her, fear in his bright, green eyes, with a message that said "please, don't!" but Sam saw the message and decided to ignore it anyway. She started stroking his underarm with the feather. Danny once again tried to not laugh, but this time, Sam knew what to do. She started stroking faster and faster as Danny smiled and bit his lip trying his best to resist. "Tickle tickle Danny! Tickle the little ghost-boy! You're so cute when you are so tickly-ish! Tickle tickle danny!" Sam teased.

Danny once again burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAHAHAM! I-I TOLD YOU HAHAHAHAHA NOT TO DO THAHAHAHAHAT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Danny laughed really hard this time. He struggled to get free some more but he never learned that it was no use. He tried to turn his body a little bit but Sam stayed focused on his armpit. She even stroked up his arm (the good arm) to his wrist. That made Danny giggle even more. He didn't like this one bit, even if it WAS boyfriend and girlfriend fun. But it wasn't fun for him at all.

Sam then stopped to let Danny breathe again. He huffed and puffed with his chest pumping up and down rapidly from all the laughing. Sam went over and dug into a chest that they had. She pulled out a mechanical glove and put it on her hand. Danny stared at it in confusion. "Uh, Sam, what is that?" he asked. "It's an intangibility glove Danny. Perfect for phasing through stuff like a metal table and get to……..other things." Sam said with an evil grin. Danny then knew what she was gonna do, she was going to use the feather to phase through the table and tickle his back. "Let's see how sensitive that spine is." Sam said. Danny did NOT like this idea at all. But Sam had already slipped under the table and turned the glove on. She was still holding the feather when her hand turned intangible and she phased through and started stroking his spine with it. When she'd stroke up, Danny would jump. His upper back was the most ticklish area on his whole body. Sam quickly found that out and started waving the feather around his shoulder blades and his sides again. Danny laughed real hard. He couldn't take the tickle torture. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SAM DON'T! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEASE NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CA- I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Danny screamed. But Sam later decided to stop and give him a little break to catch his breath again.

She then came out from under the table and pulled off her then went around to his legs, evil smile back on her face. Danny saw her looking at his legs and holding up the feather. Danny once again was staring at her, wide-eyed, hoping again that she wouldn't, but he was dead wrong. They both knew that she would.

She brought the feather down to his knee, and all was quiet. She moved the feather slowly around his knee-cap as his leg twitched a little. She moved the feather around even more and it was barely touching his knee when he started snickering. He couldn't even try to hold in his laughter. Not around his knee. He was incredibly ticklish in the leg area and it was too hard to hold in his laughter. He knew this and tried to burry his face into his shoulder, to hide his laugh.

Sam moved the feather faster, all around his knee, the knee caps, the sides of the knee and even behind the knee. Danny couldn't take it. when Sam started tickling only the back of the knee, he lost it. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAHAHAHAHAM! AHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO PLEHEEHEESE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOT- NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I'M GONNA DIE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny yelled. Sam enjoyed this so much. She kept waving the feather around the back of his knee and Danny continued to laugh and struggle to get free. He tried to bend his knees but he couldn't bend them enough. He tried to make his leg lay flat on the table but the cuffs holding down his feet prevented that.

She absolutely loved seeing Danny like this. But she knew that she had to stop again to let him breathe. "Sam……..please……..no-no more!........I ca-can't take this anymore……" Danny begged. "Oh please Danny, you can handle breaking your arm, being scraped in the back, fighting meat monsters, being hunted by Skulker or Valerie, and you say you can't handle a little tickling! Pft, you're hilarious." She mocked. Danny didn't find this funny. He knows he can handle all of that stuff, but being tickled is his worst fear.

Sam then started to tickle him all over the rest of his legs. She stroked the feather all around his legs. And Danny couldn't take THAT either. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA SAM! NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY- MY LEGS ARE MY 2nd MOHOHOHOST TICKLIHIHIHISH SPOT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny wailed. That caught Sam's attention. She stopped tickling him for a minute. "_2__nd_ most?" She asked with an evil grin on her face. "Where's your ultimate sensitive spot?" She asked holding the feather to his throat. Danny gulped. He knew he made a big mistake. Most people would laugh at this but to Danny, that feather was like a knife. "Where is it?!" Sam asked again.

Danny just sat there, he was too scared to say anything, and he didn't want to reveal his most sensitive area. Sam then started stroking Danny's neck with the feather. He laughed so hard that he couldn't help it. "AHAHAHA HAHAHA THE-THE BACK OF MY NECK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Danny yelled. Sam stopped stroking his throat and pulled back. "Good to know." She said quietly.

Danny realized he made an even bigger mistake. Sam pulled her intangibility glove back on and slipped under the table once more. She turned her hand and the feather intangible again. Sam neared towards his neck with the red feather. Danny closed his eyes and waited for the torture to come. Sam only touched his neck with the tip of the feather and he snickered a little bit. Sam stroked it once and Danny laughed quietly, but that's only because he was hiding his face in his shoulder again. She stroked it again and Danny was laughing a little louder. Sam thought this was gonna be REALLY fun.

She started slowly sliding the tip of the feather around the back of his neck. Danny was shaking really hard again, trying to hold in his laughter, which was VERY hard to do. Sam was barely even moving the feather and Danny was already biting his lip again and struggling to get free.

Sam suddenly started waving the feather around all around the back of poor Danny's neck. Danny burst out laughing once again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAHAHAHAM! PLEASE! NOT THEHEHEHERE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I'M TOO TICKLISH!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Danny screamed. Sam absolutely adored his laughter and his begging. She saw that Danny had tears running down his face from all the laughter. "I'M GONNA DIHIHIHIHIE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!" Danny screamed some more. Sam decided to stop torturing Danny. She pulled the feather back from his neck, and she just looked at him. Danny was breathing really hard. Sam could see that Danny had enough tickling for today. So she decided to let him go.

She pressed another button and the cuffs keeping Danny restrained opened up. "See Danny? That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked with a smile on her face. Danny looked at her, anger in his neon green eyes. He suddenly jumped from the table and stared at Sam, eyes glowing greener than ever, which meant bad news. "Danny?" Sam said feeling a little scared. Danny's hand was glowing green too, with ecto-energy. He just stared at Sam, looking angrier than ever at her. "Danny?!" Sam repeated as she backed up against the wall.

Danny growled as he came closer and closer to her. With his hand glowing green, sparks were flashing in the palm of his hand, which meant he was about to fire a ghost-ray. Sam was really scared now. "Danny?! It's me, Sam! You-your girlfriend?!" Sam said, thinking he might of forgotten. Danny jumped and started floating in the air above her. His hand started glowing greener and he formed his hand into a fist, and a ball of ecto-energy formed around it.

"Danny, wait! What are you doing?!" Sam shouted with fear in her voice. Danny said nothing. Suddenly, Tucker came in the room and saw that Danny had backed Sam up to the wall with a ball of ecto-energy in his hand. "Tucker! Help!!" Sam shouted. Tucker didn't know what to do at first but then he pulled out his PDA. He pressed a few buttons and a claw popped out of the top. He started to run to Danny, but before Tucker could reach Danny, it was too late. Danny threw the ball of ecto-energy at Sam. There was a loud boom and a bright light.

Once the light faded, it revealed Sam lying on the ground. She was covering her arm and screaming. Danny just stared at her with anger still in his eyes. But Tucker finally reached Danny. The claw grabbed him and zapped him until he was unconscious. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed when the claw shocked him. But then Danny laid on the floor motionless.

Tucker ran over to Sam. She was still screaming, tears in her eyes and covering her arm. "Sam?! What's wrong?! Let me see your arm!" Tucker shouted with concern in his voice. Tucker took her hand off her arm and revealed a bloody wound. Her arm was bleeding rapidly and her hand was stained with blood.

Danny suddenly started to wake up. He didn't remember what happened. "Whoa, wh-what happened?" Danny asked, very confused. He looked and saw Sam and her bloody arm. "SAM!!" He shouted and ran to her side. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Sam shouted at Danny. Danny was very confused now. If Sam was ever hurt, she would always let Danny help. He stepped back a little. "Tucker! What happened to Sam?!" Danny asked in a concerned tone. Tucker looked at Danny angrily. "YOU happened!" Tucker answered.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Danny asked. "YOU did this Danny! It was all YOU! I watched you do it, I watched you hurt Sam, and NOW look at her!! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Tucker yelled. "What?!?! I would never do this to Sam!! She's my girlfriend!" Danny answered. "WAS your girlfriend Danny!!" Sam screamed. "We are THROUGH!!!" Danny couldn't believe his best friends were blaming him for this. He knew he would never hurt Sam, and deep, deep down, so did the others.

"Look, why don't we just go back to Fenton Works and-" Danny was interrupted. "NO!!" Sam screamed. "I am not going ANYWHERE with you, you-you monster!!" Sam screamed again. She started crying with pain again. "C'mon Sam, let's get you to a hospital! And we'll talk more about this later, Danny!!" Tucker said as he gave the green-eyed one a dirty look. Tucker called 911 and in no time, an ambulance arrived. They took Sam in on a stretcher and Tucker sat in the back with her. Danny was left standing alone outside.

"_I would never do that to Sam!....................would I_?" Danny thought. But Danny knew he had to worry about that later. Right now, he had to go to the hospital and talk about this with Tucker. So he jumped in the air and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"………………and that's what happened!" Tucker said finishing the story. Danny couldn't believe he hurt his one true love. Danny went to go sit down and put his hand on his head to think. Tucker felt sorry for him and came to sit down next to him. "But, I……….I never meant to! Something must have been making me do it or something. I-I would never hurt Sam." Danny said as he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand. Tucker put his hand on his shoulder, which made Danny twitch since his shoulder still hurt from the battle with Walker. "I know you didn't mean it, Dude. But before you tell Sam that, you'd better leave her alone for a while to think about it." Tucker said trying to cheer Danny up. Danny realized he was right.

Suddenly the doctor came out and walked over to Danny and Tucker. "Are you Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom?" He asked. Danny stood up out of the chair. "Uh, yes. How is she? Is she gonna be ok?!" Asked Danny in a concerned tone. "She'll be fine, she wanted me to tell you that no charges will be made against you." Answered the doctor. Danny and Tucker felt so relieved. "However-" The doctor added. "She wanted me to give you this." The doctor had something small in his hand. Danny held out his hand as the doctor gave it to him. The class ring he had given to her.

Danny just stared at it in awe. The doctor went back into Sam's room to leave Danny and Tucker standing there. Danny closed his eyes, feeling ashamed. He decided to go back home so he started walking to the door. He was so focused on Sam that he didn't pay attention to where he was going and he ran into the wall, inches away from the doorway. "Wow, he's GOTTA be sad if he forgot that he can just fly and turn intangible." Tucker said to himself.

While Danny was walking home, he heard a whirring noise and his ghost sense went off. He didn't bother to look, for he didn't care, all he could think about was Sam. He all of the sudden heard a familiar voice, followed by his main nickname. "Ready to become the hunt of the day, Whelp?!" Danny turned around and saw Skulker looking down at him with an evil grin on his face.

But Danny didn't care, he just turned back around and started walking home again. This confused Skulker. He flew back in front of Danny and repeated his witty banter. But Danny just walked on. Skulker got annoyed by this. "HEY!" he shouted. Danny just sighed with frustration and turned back around. "What?" he said. "I came here for a hunt and you're making it too easy!" Skulker shouted. "Well, what do you want me to do?" Danny asked. "I want you to run!.............Whelp!" Skulker said.

"Fine." Danny said, he didn't care all that much. So Danny started to run for about 5 seconds, then he started to jog, then trot, and went right back to walking again. Skulker flew down and blocked his way. "Alright what's the matter? It's no fun hunting you if you're depressed like this!" Skulker said. "I don't wanna talk about it." Danny answered. He walked right past Skulker and jumped up in the air and started to fly home. Skulker couldn't believe Danny had actually abandoned a fight with him. Skulker just stood there and watched the ghost-boy fly back home.

Danny passed through the wall of his bedroom, and laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't even bother changing back into his human form. "It couldn't have been me. I-I would never hurt somebody like that. I wonder what came over me." Danny said to himself.

His parent suddenly came up stairs with worried looks on their faces. "Danny! The hospital called and said Sam was in an accident!! Would you happen to have anything to do with this?!" His mom asked. Danny didn't say anything. Maddie came by his side and sat down. "What's wrong, sweetie? You look a little down." His mom asked. Danny sat up and sighed. "I……….I'm…..the one who hurt Sam." Danny answered. Maddie stood up and gasped. "Well why on Earth would you do that to your best friend Danny?!?!?!?!?!" Maddie asked.

"That's the thing. I don't even remember what happened after Sam let me free." Danny said back. "Free? Free of what?" Maddie asked again. "…………….never mind." He answered, he didn't want to tell about the torture he was put through. "The point is, it couldn't have been me, I was mad at her, sure, but……….no matter how angry I got at her, I would never even think to hurt her!....................It, just couldn't have been me. Tucker said I didn't even speak when I was about to hurt her." Danny said as he thought. "And……she blames me for it too." Danny added, as he got tears in his eyes and he showed them the ring she had given back to him.

Maddie looked at his sad face and came over and hugged him, as did Jack. "Oh, Danny, these things happen all the time in a relationship." Jack said, hoping to make him feel better by telling him that it was perfectly normal. "Boyfriends and girlfriends get in fights all the time, but sometimes, the girl can overreact. The point is, you just gotta wait until the right time to tell her the truth and how you really feel." Jack said. This DID make Danny feel better……………which was weird because Jack was always usually goofing around, or he would usually say something stupid. But Danny didn't care, all that mattered was that it made him feel better. At least a little, he still couldn't take his mind off the "hurting her" part.

A couple days later and Danny's arm was a little better. His wounds were still healing up but he didn't need to where the bandages on his arm anymore. It was Wednesday and he was heading to school with Tucker. Sam was still in the hospital and Danny still felt awful about what he did to her. He couldn't focus on his school work. He couldn't focus on his tests. And he couldn't even focus on ghost fighting.

After school, Danny decided to call the hospital. "Hello, is Sam Manson still there?" he asked. "No, she checked out earlier today at 11:30." The secretary answered. Danny hung up and dialed Sam's number. He heard it ring over and over until he heard Sam's voice.

"Hello?" She answered. Danny took a deep breath. "Uh, hi Sam." He said. "Oh, it's you, what do you want Danny?" She asked in an upset tone. "I just wanted to apologize about what I did to you the other day. Is your arm ok?" He asked. "What do you care? You're the one who hurt it!" Sam answered. "That's actually what I'm calling about. Sam, I know that when this whole thing happen, you saw ME in front of you, I know I looked angry and everything, but the thing is……….I don't think that was me. I know it was me when you were, *gulp*………….uh heh, doing that OTHER thing. But I would never hurt you. I care about you too much to hurt you." Danny said. Danny then took a deep breath. "I………………I….love you Sam." Danny choked. This got Sam's attention. But she didn't say anything. "You still there?" Danny asked. "Yeah…..I'm here." Sam answered. "Good………..um….so I just wanted to say I'm sorry, even though I'm not the one who did that to you. I promise you it wasn't me but……….." Danny couldn't find the rest of his sentence. Sam started to feel sorry for him. "Well, Danny……..I accept your apology…………..but, I don't think we should…….hang out anymore." Sam choked. "You mean, as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Danny asked.

"………………………No Danny, I mean, we shouldn't hang out at all." Sam said, she was all choked up and had tears in her eyes. "I-I still care about you but, I just don't wanna get hurt anymore." Sam answered. Danny couldn't believe this. At first, Sam just didn't want to be his girlfriend, but now, she didn't even want to be his friend. He was all choked up as well. "Oh…………well, then what should we say here?" Danny asked, trying not to cry. All was silent for a moment. But then Sam spoke up. "…………I think we need to say goodbye." Sam answered. She was crying now but tried to hide it so Danny wouldn't hear her.

Danny didn't bother saying anything else except "Goodbye" and just hung up. He sat on his bed and didn't know what to think. He noticed the class ring was still in his pocket. He took it out and just stared at it. He thought of all the good times they had together. As if it was a slide show with sad music going on in his head. He remembered when they had fought Ember together, When they fought the Ghost King and the Fright Knight. He remembered fighting Plasmius together, along with The Box Ghost, Desiree, Skulker, The Lunch Lady, Walker, and they even had feeling for each other then, but they never told each other that.

All these memories raced through his mind. He laid down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. His mom then walked in. "Danny? Are you ok? What happened?" Maddie asked. "*sniff* I don't wanna talked about it." Danny said in a muffled voice, since his face was still buried in his pillow. "Did something happen between you and Sam? Talking about it will make you feel better." Maddie said in a calm, sweet tone. "C'mon, Sweetie, it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up like this." She said and she put her hand on his shoulder.

Danny all of the sudden sprang up and changed into Danny Phantom. He was mad again, eyes glowing green as they were with the fight between him and Sam. "I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!!" He shouted in rage. This time, since his arm was healed up, both of his hands were glowing green. He leaped into the air and brought both glowing hands up together above his head. He pulled them back down and in each hand was a ball of ecto-energy. Maddie was frightened. "Danny! NO! I just wanted to help you!!" She yelled in a scared voice.

Her voice got to Danny, he was coming back to reality. He shook his head and looked at his green glowing hands. "Oh, my god!" He said in fear. "It- it WAS me who hurt Sam!" Danny said in a terribly frightened voice. He looked at his hands again, wide, green eyes. He stopped making his hands glow and got back down on the floor. His mom was backed against the wall, still shaking.

He walked up to her and collapsed to his hands and knees crying terribly. His mom wasn't so scared anymore. He had a lot of emotion trapped inside him and it was hard for him to maintain it.

She got on her knees and put her hand on his shoulder again. "Danny, you really have a problem. You need to get your anger and your depression out." Maddie told him. Danny sat up on his knees and wrapped his arms in his hands, still crying. "But I can't! I can't live without Sam! I love her!" Danny shouted. His mom looked into his neon, green eyes as he did to her. He saw hope in her shiny purple eyes with a message that said "You can do it if you believe you can", but Danny knew he couldn't.

Sam was his everything. He took a deep breath and told his mom that maybe talking it out would help. So he talked about his true feelings for her, everything that they did together, how happy he felt when he did them, and even how this whole mess started. He covered his face in shame. But Maddie took his hands and looked him in the eye. "Danny, we all still love you, ghost-boy or something in between. And we all know you would never hurt someone you loved." She said and she gave him a smile before she left the room.

Danny laid back down on his bed and continued to think about Sam. Tears still running down his face, he knew that he couldn't go on without her.

The next day, Danny saw Sam and Tucker walking to school together. Tucker looked back and saw Danny. At first, he gave him a dirty look, but then he realized it wasn't his fault and his face changed into a mournful look and turned back to Sam. Sam didn't even bother looking back, she wanted to see Danny but, she just doesn't think it's a good idea. And Danny just stood there, watching his two best friends going on without him.

Danny just looked to the ground in agony. Suddenly, his ghost sense went off, but once again, he didn't care. He saw it was Skulker again. "Are you ready now?!" Skulker asked, pounding his fist into his other hand. Danny once again, just walked right past him and Skulker watched him walk away. He growled in frustration and flew off somewhere else.

During class, Danny went to go sit down at his desk and he saw Sam sitting down on the other side of the room, as far away from him as possible. Danny was so sad he had lost his girlfriend/best friend. He would do anything to get her back. Mr. Lancer had suddenly walked in and looked at the class. He looked and saw Sam was here today. "Ah, Ms. Manson, you are finally here today. But you know, that isn't your usual seat. Your seat is over there by Fenton." Mr. Lancer pointed at the seat next to Danny.

Sam looked and saw Danny sitting there. With a sad look on his face, and he didn't even know she was staring at him. "Um, I think it would be best if I sit here from now on." Sam told Mr. Lancer, hoping he would agree. But Mr. Lancer pointed at the seat next to Danny. Sam got the hint, and got out of her seat. She walked over to the seat next to Danny, she dared not look at him.

But every now-and-then, Sam would look at Danny and then look away once he looked at her. Half of the period was over and Danny tried to communicate with Sam. He'd try to whisper to her but she just kept staring at Mr. Lancer, trying not to pay any attention to Danny. Even though Danny wanted to talk to Sam, he didn't know what he wanted to talk about. But he didn't think it mattered, he just wanted his x-girlfriend to speak to him again. Danny didn't try anymore, it was no use.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off as the blue wisp rose from his mouth as it did a few days ago. Danny raised his hand. "Ghost sense, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked. Danny nodded and put his arm back down. Mr. Lancer nodded, telling him to go ahead and "Go Ghost". Danny got out of his chair and stood up. Everyone in the classroom turned their seats to watch Danny Go-Ghost again.

The two blue rings appeared out of nowhere around his waist and waved over his body, as the reached the bottom of his feet and the top of his hands, they disappeared and left Danny in his black and white suit. Before Danny took off, he looked at Sam as she looked at him. She looked so depressed since she knew she was going to miss fighting ghosts with Danny. Danny held out his hand to her. She just stared at it, then looked up at his face as she stared into his deep, green eyes. "Are you sure you want to give up with me?" Danny asked as he stared into her eyes as well.

Sam didn't know what to say. She then raised her hand and didn't know whether to take it or not. She started reaching for Danny's hand, but then she pulled back and put her hand back down. She looked at the floor in agony. Danny was hurt by this, he couldn't believe his old best friend didn't trust him anymore. Danny pulled his hand back and left without a word. Everybody started cheering as they saw the Ghost-boy fly up in the sky. "Go Danny go! Go Danny go!" They cheered, but it didn't make him feel any better.

Danny flew up and looked around, but he didn't see anything except Tucker running out with the Fenton Thermos. Tucker was panting from running so fast. They both looked around and didn't see a thing. Danny's ghost sense went off again. Then again. One blue wisp after another, which meant there were a lot of ghosts in his area. Danny didn't feel too good about this, so he flew down beside Tucker and grabbed him. He turned them both invisible and flew up in the air to see if they could find anything.

Danny suddenly saw something move down by the park. He carefully flew down, trying not to make a sound. They looked and saw Skulker and the other ghosts he had helped a few days ago. Skulker was talking to the others about something and Danny flew in closer to hear what he was saying. "He's very depressed." They heard Skulker say. "He's off his nut! He refuses to fight me and all he does is just walk away! I can't hunt something when it's too easy!" Skulker ranted some more.

Skulker suddenly rose his head in the air. "Ah, they prey is here. I can sense him." Skulker said quietly. Danny got a little nervous that they had found him and Tucker. Skulker then turned around and fired a ray out of the wrist of his suit right at Danny and Tucker. Before Danny could act, it hit him and sent them flying backwards, also making them both turn visible again. Danny and Tucker were on the ground as they sat up to their hands and knees. Danny was watching in fear as Skulker got an evil grin on his face as he neared closer and closer. Tucker however, was looking for his glasses, he finally found them and put them back on. He looked and saw Skulker nearing towards them as well.

Danny and Tucker backed up until they could go no further, backs against a tree. Danny then thought fast and blasted a ghost-ray from his hand and hit Skulker, sending him into the opposite direction. Before Skulker could get back up, Danny picked himself up, grabbed Tucker and flew back to Danny's house. Danny went down into his parents lab and turned on the ghost-shield, knowing that Skulker would soon reach them. Danny and Tucker went up to Danny's room and watched out the window to see it they were following them, which they were.

All of the sudden, the ghost-shield disappeared, and then reappeared. This wasn't normal, Danny flew back down to the lab to see what was going on. He suddenly saw Desiree down there, blasting at the ghost-shield generator. She looked and saw Danny. "You forgot to close the ghost-portal!" Desiree said as she laughed an evil laugh. She still blasted at the generator as it broke apart more and more. She suddenly formed a big ball of energy into her hands. "No!" Danny shouted. But Desiree had already thrown it at the generator and it completely broke down into a mess.

Now that, that was taken care of, Desiree lunged at Danny, but Danny dodged her and threw waves of ghost energy at her, hitting her and sending her flying back into the ghost-zone. Danny quickly shut the portal and flew back up stairs to save Tucker. Danny grabbed him again and flew them out of the house. he tried to fly them out of the area but Skulker flew up in front of them, blocking their way. "Oh stop running, Whelp! I finally figured out what to do to get you to fight me." Skulker said. Danny had a really bad feeling about this.

He turned and Danny saw Sam, in the hands of Technus and the Lunch Lady. Danny and Tucker gasped. "Let her go, Skulker! Sam has nothing to do with this!" Danny shouted angrily. Skulker grinned evilly and said: "If you ever want to see her again, you'll fight me so I can finally have a new pelt on my wall!" "Ok, that's STILL gross." Tucker said. The Lunch Lady and Technus flew off with Sam. Danny watched in horror, thinking about what they may do to her. "Ok, I'll fight." Danny agreed as he flew down to the ground and let Tucker down. Danny then flew back up to Skulker.

Skulker pulled out a laser gun at Danny and shot it immediately. Danny saw it and quickly flew out of the way as he threw a wave of ice at Skulker, which froze him into a thin cascade of ice. But Skulker was too strong for the ice to hold and he quickly broke out of it. he quickly shot the laser at Danny, hitting him this time as he plummeted to the ground. As Danny slowly got up, Skulker flew down and punched him in the gut. Danny was flying back and fell to the ground again.

Danny was covered in bruises and dirt, parts of his suit were ripped and he could barely breathe since he got the wind knocked out of him again. Before Danny could get up, Skulker stood above him as he pointed another weapon at Danny. Skulker shot at Danny as it zapped him terribly. Bolts of lightning fast energy going all through his body, bringing high-climbing temperatures of over 5,000 degrees, Skulker was toasting him like a bagel. Danny screamed a horribly, spine-chilling scream of heart-stopping pain. He suddenly stopped and Danny fell to the ground.

Skulker laughed his evil laugh in victory. Danny was shaking horribly from all the electricity his body just experienced. He brought his face up with the little strength he had left and looked at Tucker. Tucker was watching in fright. "You can do it man, show that nasty bucket of bolts who the REAL hunter is!" Tucker shouted to Danny. Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the class ring. He just stared at it for a long time until Skulker came up to him, holding the same weapon at him again.

Danny looked at Skulker in fright. "Well, Ghost-child, any last words?" Skulker sneered. Danny looked back at the class ring in his hand, thinking about Sam. Danny put it back in his pocket and looked at Skulker angrily. Danny looked and saw Skulker's legs were right near his. And quickly he kicked Skulker and tripped him, making him fall to the ground. Danny was still too weak to get up so he blasted rays of ghost energy from his hand. Skulker's arms and legs were blasted off as were his jets. Danny quickly blasted in the chest, completely blowing him up into little pieces of metal and iron. Danny smiled, but then felt pain again and fell back to the ground, motionless.

Tucker ran over to help him. He picked him up and tried to get Danny to wake up as he set him up against a tree. Tucker tried snapping his fingers in Danny's face, clapping his hands, throwing water on him but nothing worked. Tucker then had one more idea. He positioned his fingers at Danny's sides. He then started to tickle his sides, Danny slowly awoke feeling little feeling. But then the feeling grew and he burst out laughing as he pushed Tucker away.

Tucker stood up. "Danny! You're ok! Can you walk? Can you even get up?" Tucker asked. Danny shook as he slowly picked himself up. As he got up, he stretched and cracked his back to feel better. Danny knew that he was still really weak. He suddenly remembered that they had to rescue Sam. He grabbed onto Tucker and jumped up into the air and fell back down. "Dude, you MUST be weak if you can't fly." Tucker said as Danny laid on top of him. Danny got off and stood back up as did Tucker.

"Hold on dude, we don't even know where Sam is." Tucker told Danny. "There's only one place they would take her." Danny responded. "But we're gonna have to walk." Danny and Tucker started running down the street back to Danny's house. They quickly ran down into the basement and into the Specter Speeder. Danny opened the Fenton Portal and they drove the Specter Speeder into the ghostly dimension. Tucker pressed a button that made the scanner pop up. "Real world item detected." It said. As it showed an image of Sam and an arrow pointing where to go to find her.

Tucker and Danny drove the Specter Speeder all around and couldn't find Sam anywhere. But then, Danny saw Skulker's island. He flew down in there to see if that's where they had taken Sam. Danny carefully landed the Specter Speeder down on the ground and told Tucker to stay while he goes and looks around. Danny quickly turned invisible and flew around the island. He suddenly saw Sam, she had been beaten and was unconscious. Danny had a terrified look on his face when he saw Sam's body. Cuts, bruises and open wounds everywhere. Her face was covered in dirt and she was bleeding a lot. To Danny's surprise, there was nobody around her. This was his chance.

Danny quickly flew to Sam and carefully picked her up and set her up against the trunk of a tree. Danny looked all around her body at the open wounds. He didn't have anything to help her so he decided to fly her back to Tucker. Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off and he was SO not in the mood to fight right now. But he noticed that Skulker's island was near the place where the Box Ghost had taken Pandora's Box. He remembered running into a lot of weird creatures that only Sam knew about. He even remembered running into a weird, scaly, ghost girl who had hair of snakes named Meduca.

He looked around, hoping that it WASN'T Meduca. He didn't want to take a chance of being turned into stone. Danny flew back up into the air to see if he could find anything. But unfortunately, he didn't. Danny doesn't want to let his guard down though, he doesn't want to take a chance of losing Sam again. Suddenly, the blue wisp rose from his mouth two more times, and this time he was completely freaked out when he turned around.

He saw three old women, and he saw that only one of them had an eye as the others didn't. The one with the eye just growled at him. "What?! You've never seen a Graeae before?" She asked. Danny was speechless. "A what?" He thought. But then he remembered reading more about Greek mythology after what happened in the past. He remembered these women. They meant bad news because they controlled a lifeline. He remembered reading that when someone was dying, they would take out the string of their life and cut it, so that person would be dead. "Tucker, get Sam out of here NOW!" Danny yelled. He knew that the ghostly women weren't after HIM, no, they were after Sam.

Tucker yelled back with bad news. "I can't, the Specter Speeder isn't working! Maybe those ladies can help us!" Tucker said. He obviously doesn't know anything about Greek mythology. "NO! Tucker, they're not going to help us! They're gonna kill Sam!!!" Danny yelled with great concern in his voice. Danny turned back around and saw the old women, drawing out a Sam's string or line of life. Danny quickly saw it and his stomach sunk. He also saw that they were drawing out scissors to cut it. Danny was incredibly frightened now. This meant that Sam was only a few seconds away from death.

Danny knew he had to do something. He started flying as fast as he could to the old women. The scissors neared towards the string. It got closer and closer, and so did Danny. The string was right between the two blades on the scissors and Danny's eyes got big and he knew he had to act fast. He quickly blasted a ghost ray from his hand……but it was too late. The first lady had already snipped the line in two right before the ghost ray hit her, sending her flying backwards. Danny gasped, he stared at the two pieces of the line, he then looked at Tucker who was holding Sam. She laid there, no movement what-so-ever and Tucker checked her pulse, there was nothing, Tucker looked at Danny with a face that said "It's too late."

"NOOO!!!!!!" Danny screamed to the heavens. He fell to the ground in agony, he cried terribly as he hugged Sam's body. Tucker came over and cried with him. They couldn't believe that their best friend was dead. Danny picked up the two halves of the line and stared at them with tears running down his face. He dropped them and they both laid there crying that Sam was gone. Danny wouldn't let Sam go, he didn't want to let Sam go. Danny suddenly had an idea, maybe if they go see Clockwork, this whole thing can be reversed.

Danny and Tucker quickly carried Sam's cold body into the Specter Speeder. Danny saw that the problem was that some of the wires had been disconnected. He quickly connected them back together and they took off.

Danny was talking to Clockwork about what happened. "I am sorry about your friend, Ghost-child. But unfortunately there is nothing I can do." Clockwork said. Danny totally couldn't take this. "WHAT?! But you're the master of time!! Can't you just rewind time so this never happened?!" Danny yelled. "It isn't that simple. Some people have a way they are destined to die." Clockwork responded. "But-but- you mean……….this is how Sam was supposed to die?!?!?!" Danny asked with great concern. Clockwork nodded.

Danny ran back and got Sam out of the ship. "But-you……..why her? Why now?" Danny asked as his eyes filled up with tears again. Clockwork knew he didn't need to answer that. Danny hugged Sam again as he and Tucker cried into her shoulder. Clockwork couldn't take seeing the savior of the ghost zone weep like this. "There may be something we can do. You have to prove to me that you deserve her to be brought back to life." Clockwork told him. Danny picked himself up and wiped his face. "Anything!" He said. "You must face your deepest, darkest fear." Clockwork explained. Danny all of the sudden didn't like this idea, he knew that his deepest fear was being tickled. And since Clockwork was the master of time, so did he. "Um………..ok…..do I just need to face it for like a time period……or beat it or something?" Danny asked, feeling deeply uncomfortable.

"For a time period, I guess. But you cannot use your ghost powers to make it stop." Clockwork answered. Danny wasn't sure what to pick. Leave Sam to be dead, or possible die himself where Sam could come back to life? Danny was shaking, from being both terrified and confused. He looked at Sam one more time before he took a deep breath and said: "I'll do it."

Clockwork nodded, and Danny started to think he made a terrible mistake. "Time in." Clockwork said as he pressed the button on his time scepter. Everything started to go all blurry and there was a huge flash of light. Danny had to close his eyes for the light was so bright. Once the light faded, Danny felt very dizzy. He tried to scratch his head but found that his arms and legs were restrained as they were when Sam locked him up.

Danny looked at the laser cuffs holding him down onto a metal table. Danny's stomach sank deep, he started to worry that he couldn't beat his fear and that Sam would be dead forever. He looked all around but didn't see anything. But suddenly Clockwork's face appeared right above Danny. "You must handle your fear for an hour, without using your ghost powers." Clockwork explained. "WHAT?! But-but I'll die!!" Danny shouted with great fear in his voice. Clockwork's face just faded away and left Danny alone.

Danny stared into the deep, dark room. He didn't see a thing. Suddenly he saw something pop up from the corner of his eye. He looked and saw a feather. Danny looked scared right now. But he was petrified when he saw that more and more utensils were popping up out of nowhere. Big feathers, little feathers and paintbrushes, all floating on their own. Danny took a deep breath and said to himself: "You can do it dude, remember, this is for Sam."

Danny was still worried that he couldn't do it, but he was more worried when the utensils started nearing toward him. He saw feathers at his sides, his stomach, his ribs, his legs, knees, shins, armpits, and even his terribly ticklish waist. He noticed that some were going underneath the table and some were at his feet, even though his boots were on. Danny was a little confused now, how are they supposed to get to his back if the table is right there, or if his boots are on his feet?

Danny suddenly started to feel an uncomfortable sensation at his stomach. He looked and saw that a paintbrush was waving over it. Danny didn't think it would start THAT soon. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open and his mouth closed. He kept twitching at the sensation, and he kept smiling too.

As another paintbrush came, Danny was shaking and couldn't keep his eyes open at all. Suddenly, something happened that Danny never expected. He heard Sam's voice, echoing in the dark room. The voice teased Danny as Sam did when she put him through the same torture. "Tickle tickle Danny! You're so cute when you're so ticklish!! Laugh, Danny, you know you want to laugh. Tickle tickle the little ghost-boy!" It said. Danny couldn't hold it in anymore when he heard such a thing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I CAN'T TAKE THIS FOR AN HOUR! AHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN BARELY TAKE IT FOR TWO MINUHUHUHUHUTES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny shouted. Danny struggled to get out of the laser cuffs, but he was weakened from all the laughing, plus it made the torture worse so he laughed a little louder. He struggled, he shook he tried more and more to get his hands free but couldn't.

Then the paintbrushes stopped and left Danny laying there, panting. This was only about 2-3 minutes but it felt like 2-3 hours to Danny. He watched in horror as two of the ghostly feather came up and attacked Danny's underarms. Danny was shaking again and his mouth, twitching again. Danny tried to move his arms around as much as he could but the feathers stayed on their target. His stomach was his least ticklish place and he still laughed from the paintbrushes. Now this was terrible to him, he smiled again trying to keep his mouth closed. The thought of the feathers, gently waving over his incredibly sensitive armpits, where he could not do anything to stop it, made him smile even more, so he tried not to think about it.

But then, while the feathers were still tickling him, two more came up and tickled his chest. Danny was now smiling, showing his bright white teeth as he tried more and more to resist laughter. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he heard Sam's voice again. "C'mon Danny! you know you want to laugh! Laugh Danny let it all out! Tickle tickle tickle Danny! you're SO tickly-ish! Tickle tickle tickle! We love tickling your sensitive underarms Danny!" It chanted. Danny burst out laughing once again. He couldn't take being teased like this. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I-I'M TOO TICKLISH! AHAHAHAHA!" Danny screamed.

The feathers stopped and Danny was laying there. He looked like he was about to pass out. Sweat on his forehead and chest pumping up and down. It had only been 10 minutes total and Danny didn't think he could get through a whole hour with this and not use his ghost powers.

Danny suddenly felt another uncomfortable sensation. He turned his head as much as he could and saw that two intangible feathers going through the table where his back laid and were waving against the back of his shoulders and neck. Danny couldn't even try to hold the laughter this time. "AHAHAHAHAHA! NO PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA NO-NOT THERE!AHAHAHAHA PLEHEHEHEHEASE! NOT MY NECK AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! W-WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE TICKLIHIHIHIHING?!?! AHAHAHAHA" Danny shouted as the feather continued to wave all around his back and his neck.

They would wave up his spine which would make Danny jump each time. Tears were running down poor Danny's face right now. He couldn't breathe and WAS about to pass out. Only a few more minutes of this went by and Danny suddenly started to cough and gasp. The feathers stopped and pulled back. Danny was gasping and coughing for air as if the wind got knocked out of him. Then he blacked out and laid on the table with no movement at all.

Clockwork got an evil smile on his face. but Clockwork wasn't evil so something was wrong here. Suddenly Clockwork started to spin at great speed, then the spinning stopped and standing in Clockwork's place was Walker. "Looks like I finally got my prisoner." Walker said and he laughed an evil laugh that echoed through the dark room.

To be continued…………….

Danny's eyes slowly opened, he had such a headache and was incredibly dizzy. Danny slowly sat up and scratched his head. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him. There was nothing but a dark, black room with only little bit of light where he was sitting. "Ugh, what hit me?" He said to himself. "W-what happened? Where am I?" He asked.

Suddenly, brighter lights flashed on around him. Danny looked behind him but didn't see anything. He turned back around and saw Walker standing in front of him. "W-Walker? What happened? Where am I? Where's Clockwork, and Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked as he rubbed his head, feeling very weak and confused. "You passed out after all that torture I caused you. This place, it's the center of my prison. As for Clockwork, that was me, disguised as Clockwork, Tucker is locked up in another unit with Sam's cold, dead body!" Walker answered with an evil grin on his face.

Danny's eyes suddenly got wide. "SAM!" He yelled as soon as he remembered everything that happened. Danny then got up and tried to run away, but he didn't see an end in sight. No walls, no ceiling, just a deep dark room. "Let me go Walker! I need to help Sam!" Danny demanded in a serious tone. Walker then looked at Danny with a terribly angry face. "Demand? Demand?! You do not demand ANYTHING of me! I am the only one here to demand something!" Walker yelled in Danny's face.

Danny was scared inside but he didn't want to let Walker know that, he just glared at him with his bright green eyes. "Now, perhaps you can help me with something." Walker said with the evil grin back on his face. "You low-life freak! Why would I ever help you?!" Danny shouted angrily. "Funny you should ask." Walker said. He then snapped his fingers and there was a bright flash of light. Danny closed his eyes as he did when Clockwork, AKA: Walker did the same thing.

The light faded and just like what happened earlier, Danny's arms and legs were restrained on a table. Danny was scared again because he knew what was gonna happen this time, but he didn't know what it was for. Walker walked up to him with the evil grin still on his face. "I'm sure you're wondering how this all happened. Well, I have been spying on you for the past few days to find out what your main weakness is. I realized it wasn't pain after all those other times I tried that, I realized, it's feeling. A certain type of feeling if you must." Walker explained.

Walker paced the floor as he continued to explain. "See, after finding out what your weakness was after Sam invited you to her house, when she was done with the torture, I overshadowed you and made you hurt her, that's why you don't remember anything. I did it so she would no longer be in your protection after she broke up with you. I overshadowed you when you were talking with your mom as well, just to be sure you knew that it was YOU who hurt Sam. Anyway, That whole thing when you were out in the woods with your friends, family and ghosts of the ghost-zone. It was all fake, the ghosts were on my side and only pretended to look hurt so it would make you want to go back in the woods to save your family and find Sam hurt and beaten. The ghosts were all on my side, except for Wulf of course. And so Skulker captured Sam for me after she was away from you and I hired the creatures of Greek mythology to kill Sam so you would have the idea to come to Clockwork, put you through torture until you couldn't take it anymore, and wind up here." Walker explained. "So what do you need help with? You have me, Tucker and Sam's body." Danny asked. "Ah, but I don't have Wulf yet. And you are the closest friend to Wulf." Walker said as he snapped his finger again and many feathers and paintbrushes popped up, plus the boots on Danny's feet disappeared. Walker pressed a button on a remote and circular brushes popped up from the sides of the table and were positioned on the top of Danny's waist and others were positioned at his sides.

Danny was petrified when he saw that and he was shaking terribly. "So, I need to know, where is he?" Walker asked. "I-I don't know!" Danny choked. "You'd better tell me or you'll be verrrrrrry sorry." Walker answered. Danny shook his head. "I swear I don't know!" Danny answered again. "Let's see what you say after this." Walker said. He pointed at Danny and the paintbrushes attacked. "NOO!!" Danny screamed.

5 paintbrushes waved around his stomach and Danny was giggling madly through his clenched teeth. He moved around as much as he could but that made the tickling worse, which made him struggle even more and he started laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEASE! I-I SWEAR I DON'T KNOHOHOHOW! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny wailed. The paintbrushes continued to wave over his stomach and Danny never broke. Danny continued to struggle and laugh. After Walker found out this wasn't going anywhere, he snapped his fingers again and the paintbrushes slipped under Danny's black shirt. They started to tickle all over his sides, his ribs, his stomach and even his very sensitive chest.

This made Danny wail even louder with laughter. He couldn't take being tickled in all those spots at once. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAP!! STOP PLEHEHEHEHEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Danny screamed. Walker saw why Sam enjoyed this earlier. He let the torture go one for 5 minutes before he snapped his fingers and the paintbrushes stopped. They pulled back out of his shirt and flew over by Walker.

Danny was just laying there, huffing and puffing. "Now, where is Wulf?" Walker asked again. "I……I just told you………I d-……I don't know!" Danny answered as he continued huffing and puffing. "You'd better tell me or I'll use worse utensils!" Walker demanded. Danny was too busy gasping for air to tell him again that he doesn't know. "Fine, that's the way you want it?" Walker said. He snapped his fingers again and 5 feathers came up out of nowhere. Walker pointed to Danny and they flew up to him as the paintbrushes did.

They started to tickle all over his stomach and Danny once again tried to resist laughter. Danny bit his lip, he buried his face in his shoulder, he clenched his teeth but the tickling wouldn't stop. The feathers slipped under his shirt and tickled his armpits, which made him finally laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO-NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY UNDERARMS!!! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny pleaded. The feathers continued to tickle Danny there and only there as Danny wailed with laughter. His armpits were another one of his worst ticklish spots.

Walker snapped his fingers and the feather started to tickle all over his ribs and his sides. Danny couldn't take this, not when they tickle his sides. He laughed on and on and the torture continued for another 10 minutes. Walker snapped his fingers and the feathers pulled back out from under Danny's shirt and floated beside Walker.

"Tell me now or you'll be REALLY sorry for the next round." Walker said. Danny panted and coughed a little bit. He couldn't even speak right now but Walker took it as a no. Walker pressed a button on the remote and the circular brushes at the top of Danny's waist started to spin. Walker pressed another button and the brushes lowered themselves to his waist. Danny burst out laughing with this. His waist was another one of his worst spots.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! NO! NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE NOT MY WAIST! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHA NO- NOT ON MY WAIST! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE HAVE MERCY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny shouted. The brushes continued to spin around on his waist. Walker pressed another button and the brushes started to move around his waist. This made Danny laugh even louder. The soft, bristles on the slowly, spinning brushes teased Danny's greatly sensitive waist, the thin layer of clothing on his jumpsuit didn't protect him much from the tickle torture.

The brushes continued to tickle his sensitive waist for about 20 minutes and Danny wailed with laughter all through that. Walker pushed a button on the remote and the brushes stopped and pulled back into the table. This time, Walker gave Danny some time to breathe. He huffed and puffed as his chest pumped up and down. Sweat on his forehead and his shirt was pulled up a little bit and the top of Danny's waist, just above the belt was bright red. Walker walked up to Danny and glared at his poor, sweaty face. "You gonna tell me now?" Walker asked.

"He's………….he's at………" Danny choked. "Where? Where is he?" Walker asked. He just stared angrily at Walker's face. "I………….I won't tell you." Danny said. "Fine, you asked for it." Walker said. He snapped his fingers and 2 feathers came up and waved around Danny's feet. They waved around the soles of his very delicate feet. Danny bit his lip trying harder and harder to resist laughing madly. Then they started to wave around his toes and Danny lost it. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! NO AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY TOES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE! I-I'M BEGGING YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny screamed. The feathers weaved between his toes over and over and Danny couldn't take that either. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT BETWEEN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE DON'T DO THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny pleaded.

The feathers raced all around his feet. The sides, the soles, the heels, the toes and Danny cried with laughter the entire 30 minutes. Walker snapped his fingers again and the feathers stopped. Danny gasped for air again and again. "Now, WHERE IS WULF?!" Walker shouted in frustration. All Danny could do was gasp and whine. Walker couldn't wait any longer. He snapped his fingers again and 10 feathers shot out at Danny and attacked his underarms, feet, waist, sides and knees. Some went under his shirt but others didn't. Danny exploded with laughter. "! MAKE IT STOHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PL-PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! I-I'M BEGGING YOU AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny wailed. Tears were running down his face and he couldn't stop laughing. The horrible feeling of 10 feathers attacking all around his body made Danny laugh so hard. He struggled more and more to get free but it was no use. This lasted for 45 miserable, torturous minutes and Danny once again nearly passed out.

Walker snapped his fingers once again and all the feathers pulled back. Danny still had sweat and tears running down his face. "Unless you wanna be tortured forever with no break what-so-ever, you'd better tell me now, where is Wulf?!" Walker shouted in Danny's face. Danny thought. "What am I supposed to do? Should I give away Wulf, I better, he's gonna tickle me even more if I don't!" Danny took a deep breath and stared at Walker. "He……….he's in…………in Elmerton Woods." Danny told Walker. Walker smiled evilly.

He called his goons and told them to look there, just to be sure if Danny was lying or not. While Walker was distracted, Danny used his ghost powers to phase through the cuffs locking him down. He quietly put his boots back on. Walker was talking for a long time. Danny thought, "Now how am I gonna get outta here?" He thought and thought and then got an idea. He quickly phased through the floor and ended up in Tucker's cell.

"Danny! You're here!" Tucker shouted with glee. Danny shushed him. "Be quiet Tucker! Walker will come after me if he hears you!" Danny whispered. "Ok. What was all that laughing up there?" Tucker asked. "Uh, heh……….I don't wanna talk about it." Danny answered.

He looked and saw Tucker was holding Sam's cold, motionless body. He quickly picked Tucker and Sam up and phased through the prison walls. They finally got out of the prison and Danny set Tucker and Sam in the Specter Speeder. He grabbed his thermos and he flew back to the prison. Walker was still speaking to his goons until Danny came up behind him and captured him in the thermos.

He flew back to the Specter Speeder and fired it up. They flew quickly to Clockwork's and asked if he could re-set Sam's life-line. Clockwork agreed and used his time scepter to re-set it. there was a huge flash of bright light and it slowly faded. Sam was in Danny's arms and she didn't feel so cold anymore. She slowly blinked her purple eyes open and looked at Danny. "Danny? Ohhhh, What happened? I-I feel terrible." She asked.

"SAM!" Danny shouted with glee. He had happy tears in his green eyes, he hugged her tightly and Sam didn't know why. But she decided to hug him back even though she doesn't remember that she wanted to stay away from him. She looked at her hand in confusion. "W-where's the ring at?" She asked Danny. He dug in his pocket and pulled it out. "I-I was just hanging onto it for you." He lied. He slipped it back on her finger and hugged her tightly again.

They all climbed back into the Specter Speeder and flew through the ghost-zone until they reached the lab. "Ok, so Sam's better, Walker's captured, but what are you gonna do with him?" Tucker asked Danny. Danny got a clever look on his face.

Danny, Tucker and Sam ran outside where Danny threw the thermos into the air and blasted it with his ghost-ray, making it blow up into millions of different pieces. "I don't think we'll need to worry about him anymore." Danny said with a smile on his face. "But wait a second Danny…" Sam started. "You still haven't explained either what happened since I let you go after your…….torture experience, *snicker* or what happened to Wulf." "Wulf is safely living his ferocious life in the woods of Skulker's Island, which is now Wulf's Island since I defeated Skulker." Danny said feeling clever. "You FINALLY defeated Skulker?! Dang, I wish I could've seen you!......................... wait, tell me the whole story 'cause I wanna know WHY I wasn't awake when this all happened." Sam demanded.

Danny was about to tell her until he remembered all that tickling he had been put through, he shivered at the thought. "Danny? You ok? You're shivering, did something happen I should know about?" Sam asked. "I'm ok, but…..I don't…..uh…really wanna explain what happened." Danny answered, still shivering. "C'mon Danny! I wanna know what happened and I wanna know right now! Why were you holding my ring? What happened? Why wasn't I awake? What happened? How did you fight Skulker and Walker?............oh and uh- WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sam shouted in frustration.

She wasn't the only one getting frustrated. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Danny shouted. He turned his back to Sam and thought more and more. Sam growled. "Why won't he tell me anything?! I thought we loved each other and he still has secrets to hide! Well, I'm gonna find out one way or another!" Sam thought.

She looked at him angrily, his back turned and face looking to the ground. Sam couldn't take it anymore, she ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. "Sam?! What are you-" Danny was interrupted as Sam dug her hands into his armpits and started scribbling her fingers. Danny closed his eyes tightly and pressed his arms together as much as he could. He laughed really hard when Sam scribbled her fingers around, slowly at first, and then sped up. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAM GET OFF! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Danny yelled as he tried to press his arms to his body tighter but the ticklish tension continued.

Sam suddenly felt better, Danny's begging, laughing and cute tortured face was the perfect pick-me-up. She dug in deeper and Danny laughed harder. " I SO need a thicker jumpsuit!" Danny thought in his head. Sam stayed on top of Danny and continued to torture him. Danny laughed harder and harder. Then Danny tried to roll over but when he tried to do that, Sam started squeezing the sides at his waist and he would laugh even harder. "AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE SAM! AHAHAHAHA! NOT-NOT MY WAIST! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screamed. Then he rolled back over, face up and covered them with his hands, but then Sam went right back to his armpits when he did that.

"I'll stop if you just tell me what happened Danny." Sam said. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER! AHAHAHAHAHA NOT A CHANCE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny said as he fought the erg to give in. Sam sat on his body from the waist down and she continued to tickle all over his upper body. She scribbled her fingers across Danny's belly, his armpits and his sides and Danny almost broke. But then resisted.

Sam saw this wasn't going anywhere and she stopped. Danny smiled, eyes closed and out of breath. Sam knew that he was a fighter, and this was the best fighting she has ever seen him do. But then she turned around and looked at his knees and thought: "…but I bet he's not strong enough to handle THAT." She got an evil smile on her face and looked back at Danny's. Still panting and no longer smiling.

She quickly turned around and sat on his waist again. Danny felt the movement and opened his eyes to see Sam turned around and looking back at him with a mischievous smile. He sat up as much as he could. "Sam, what are you doing?" he asked as his stomach dropped. She turned back around and grabbed his left leg. She bent it and started scribbling her long fingernails all over his knee-cap. Danny's head hit the ground as he fell over and started laughing again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAHAHAM STOP! PLEHEHEHEASE DO-DON'T TICKLE MY KNEES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAI CAN'T TAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny yelled.

She continued to wave her fingers all around Danny's knee. He tried to unbend his legs but he was weakened from all the laughter and Sam had a heck of a grip. Danny sat up again and tried to push Sam off but she didn't budge. She stayed like a rock and started to tickle Danny's knee faster. It tickled so much that Danny couldn't even sit up anymore. His head hit the ground again and he laughed super hard. Sweat running down his face and cheeks were red.

Sam continued to tickle as she turned around and told him: "To make it stop, aaaall you gotta do is tell me everything that happened." Danny was laughing so hard that he could barely get the words out. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-N-NEVHERHRHRHRHRHRHR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screamed. She stopped for a moment to look at his exhausted face. She let go of his leg as it fell and lay flat on the ground. Danny's face was sweaty and his cheeks were bright red, his eyes were closed and he was smiling once again as he panted to catch his breath.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me Danny?" Sam asked. "W-w-w-why?" Danny said as he continued to breathe deeply, eyes still closed. He felt Sam get off his body and he struggled to get up, he was on all fours when he felt Sam's boot slam down on his back, making him fall back to the ground, face down. He still didn't open his eyes when he felt Sam sitting on his lower back.

Danny felt Sam grab his leg and pull off one of his boots. Danny opened his eyes quickly and dared to look back and see Sam positioning her fingers at the soles of his foot. Danny was really scared and was about to turn intangible until she had already started and Danny fell back to ground laughing. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't focus his powers when he felt Sam's fingernails gently scratch the soles of his foot. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAM PLEASE DON'T AHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!" Danny wailed. But Sam continued this for a while ignoring his cries for mercy. She tickled and tickled all over his foot for about 5 minutes which felt like an hour to Danny. she stopped and pulled his boot back on. Danny lay there gasping for air again, smiling and his hands on his stomach.

He slowly turned his upper body as much as he could and opened his eyes to see her looking down at him, hands on her hips. "One last chance Danny, best tell me before I start on you again." Sam said. Danny looked at her angrily and said: "Sam you don't understand…….I can't tell you, for many reasons." "I'm taking that as a no, which means…….." Sam didn't need to finish. She pulled out the big red feather she had used before and that finished her message loud and clear. Danny saw the feather and quickly struggled more and more to get free, but Sam kept him down.

She positioned the feather at the top of his upper back and Danny knew he couldn't take that either. He decided to give in. "Uh, heh…..about what happened earlier…….." Danny started. "Too late!" Sam said and she started stroking the feather all around his shoulder blades and Danny laughed more and more. His upper back was WAAAAY too sensitive. Danny laughed harder and harder as tears were running down his face. He was SO ticklish on his upper back that when he tried to talk, his voice was slightly higher. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAHAHAHAM STOP! PLEASE, NO! AHAHAHAHA NOHAHAHAT THERE!!!! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHHAHHA!" Danny begged and cried for mercy, but that only made Sam want to continue. She stroked up his spine slowly and Danny's upper body would raise up each time. She'd stroke faster and Danny's upper body would jump and he'd laugh louder.

Sam started to stroke the back of his neck and Danny lost it. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!SAM NOT THERE!!!! PLEASE NO!!!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!! STOHAHAHAHAHAP!!! MY NECK IS TOO TICKLISH!!!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny wailed. He would try and reach back and grab the feather, but to do that he would need to raise his arms, so when he tried, Sam quickly tickled his armpits and his arms would shoot right back down and cover them. She continued to torture him and she told him to tell her but he was laughing so hard he couldn't get the words out and say he WOULD.

She looked to Danny's legs again as the evil grin returned to her face. She quickly turned around and sat the other way on his body.

Without giving Danny a chance to tell the story she weighed down his right leg to make it lay flat, exposing the back of his knee. She waved the feather all around and before he knew it, Danny was laughing again. He pounded the ground with his fist trying to make the ticklish feeling stop, but it didn't work. Danny laughed so hard again that tears were running down his face. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAHAHAHAHAM PLEASE! AHAHA AHAHA! N-NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Sam didn't stop though, she pretended to ignore him.

Sam wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted. "SAHAHAHAHAHAHAM! AHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! I'LL-I'LL TELL YOU THE STORY! AHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE JUST STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny begged. THAT was what Sam wanted to hear. She stopped tickling his leg but stayed sitting on top of him.

Danny panted more and more and could barely catch his breath. "You were saying?" Sam said. "I…….I could say something……..if you would……..stop crushing me!...........get off me!" Danny said with the little energy he had left. "No Danny, I can't trust you, I wanna know what happened." Sam said. "Then……….then I guess you're not gonna hear it! Not………unless you got off!" Danny responded. He looked at her angrily and she looked back at him with a pathetic look. She held up the feather and pointed to it. "……..or you could just sit there." Danny said as he saw the feather.

After Danny finally caught his breath, he began. "Ok, after you let me go, I didn't remember anything either. Why? Because Walker was overshadowing me so I would hurt you and make it so you wouldn't wanna be around me anymore. Which means you would be outta my protection." Danny started. He continued to explain what happened and Sam was very surprised. Her ears would go in shock at almost every word he said. Danny was embarrassed to tell about how he had been tortured.

After he was done, Sam thought for a while. "Wow Danny, I-I didn't know I meant that much to you, and I'm so touched that you went through all that trouble just to save me." Sam said as she had happy tears in her eyes. Danny looked at her and smiled. Sam wiped her eyes and thought some more. She got off Danny and he stood up and smiled at her with his white, shiny teeth and stared at her with his dreamy green eyes. She turned her back because she didn't want Danny to see her cry too much.

Danny got an evil smile on his face and he ran up and tackled Sam to the ground. Before Sam could react and say anything, Danny started to scribble his fingers around her belly. Sam started laughing and tried to push Danny away. "NOW it's boyfriend girlfriend fun!" Danny said as he continued to tickle her belly. She continued to laugh and pushed at him. But he stayed on and she thought and dug her fingers into his armpits again.

He pulled up his arms and he fell on top of her. She rolled over and was now on top of him and continued to tickle his underarms. Danny laughed more and more, suffering from all the tickle torture he experienced in one day. Sam laughed for she was having so much fun and Danny was only laughing because he couldn't hold it in. She stopped and pulled away as she stared at his face. Danny stared back. They both smiled at each other and moved in closer to each other. As they got closer they both closed their eyes and puckered their lips as they finally met with a kiss.

Sam fell on top of Danny and hugged him, still kissing him as he did same to her. It was a day they would never forget.

The End


End file.
